The Steve McGarrett Guide to Romancing Your Partner
by StBridget
Summary: Steve's idea of a "romantic gesture" is a little skewed. Danny makes him do it right.
1. Chapter 1

**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **A/N: This little plot bunny hatched around Christmas as "What did you get me for Valentine's Day?" "I shot someone for you." I bounced back and forth between McDanno and Mac/Jack on MacGyver. I did the latter first on AO3, but just couldn't let it go for McDanno, so here you go! ;)**

"Danny, watch out!"

The cry came just in time for Danny to dodge to the side, a bullet lodging into the wall where his head had been just a second ago. It was followed immediately by a second shot, dropping the gunman. Danny approached the fallen man, kicking his gun out of the way before kneeling to feel for a pulse. None. It was a clean shot. "Thanks," he told Steve when the other man materialized by his side. "You saved my life. I owe you."

Steve grinned maniacally. "Happy Valentine's Day, Danny."

Danny was confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's Valentine's Day," Steve said, as though that explained everything. It didn't.

"Yes, but why are you wishing me Happy Valentine's Day in the middle of a bust? Usually, that sort of thing is done in a more. . .intimate. . .setting, usually accompanied by some sort of romantic gesture, like flowers, or candy, or at least a card."

"I shot someone for you."

Danny was flabbergasted. " _That's_ your idea of a romantic gesture? Shooting someone?"

"Um, yeah?" Steve said, hesitantly, as if he was unsure if that was the right answer. It wasn't.

"Steve! You don't just _shoot people_ to show you care! We're not even dating!"

"We could be," Steve said.

Danny didn't think he could get any more floored. He was wrong. "Are you asking me out when I've just narrowly missed having my brains scattered all over the place?!"

"Um, yeah?" Steve tried again, hoping it was a better answer this time. No such luck.

"What are you, some kind of Neanderthal?!" Danny said, practically screaming. "Oh, wait, I forgot, that's exactly what you are. You don't ask people out in the middle of a firefight!"

"Does that mean you're saying no?" Steve asked.

"It means you're crazy! You don't just do things like that!"

"Danny," Steve said. "Shut up."

Danny paid him no heed. "I can't believe you think this is romantic! Only a hyped-up adrenalin junkie would think that!"

Steve interrupted the tirade by stepping forward, grabbing Danny by the shoulders, pulling him flush, and kissing him, hard. "Danny, I said, shut up."

Danny shut up, but only for a second. "Did you just kiss me?"

"Yes, I did," Steve said, "and I'm going to do it again if you don't shut up."

Danny smirked. "Make me," he said. The challenge was clear.

Steve kissed him again, just as hard. It quickly morphed into something intense, passionate, almost dirty. Danny moaned and opened his mouth to Steve. The SEAL's tongue eagerly accepted the invitation, frantically exploring every inch of what was offered. He pulled Danny tighter, Danny's burgeoning erection rubbing against his own. Steve pushed Danny towards the nearest vertical surface, backing him up against a wall, never breaking the kiss. He continued his assault on Danny's mouth and upped the ante by pushing his thigh between Danny's legs.

Danny came to his senses first, shoving Steve away. "Not here. This is a crime scene, for god's sake!"

Steve was flushed and breathing hard. "My place, then, as soon as we get this cleared up."

"You don't get to just kiss me and then assume you get to sleep with me! What happened to romantic gestures?"

"You're right. I'm sorry," Steve apologized. "Why don't you come over to my place and I'll make you dinner?"

Danny eyed him suspiciously. "It better be more than pizza and beer on the couch."

"I'll go all out," Steve promised. "Steak, wine, tablecloth, candles, the works."

Danny was still doubtful that Steve could pull it off, but he wanted to see what the big goof would come up with. "You're on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Next chapter will be schmoopy date and good, old-fashioned smut. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Danny nervously approached Steve's door, wondering if he should knock or just barge in. Normally, he did the latter, but this seemed different. Danny was the one who insisted on being wined and dined, not just hanging out like they usually did. If this was going to be a date, Danny should by god act like it. Knocking it was.

Steve answered, and Danny couldn't believe what he saw. Steve "Cargo Pants" McGarrett was dressed up. True, he wasn't wearing a tie, but he had on dark dress pants and an actual, honest to god dress shirt, dark green, opened just enough to show just a hint of tanned chest—not nearly enough in Danny's opinion. He had to fight the urge to rip off the shirt and see the rest of it. _Dinner first_ , he reminded himself. He wouldn't let Steve just jump him, so Danny shouldn't go breaking his own rule. Damn, it was hard, though. Bad choice of words—keeping his resolve wasn't the only thing that was hard. Hopefully, Steve wouldn't notice.

Judging by the leer on Steve's face, he had, but the SEAL didn't say anything, just held the door open for Danny to come in. "Dinner's almost ready. Come on outside."

Danny followed Steve to the lanai and stopped dead in the doorway, breath taken away by the sight before him. Steve had really gone all out. Fairy lights adorned the railing. A small table had been set up in place of the usual picnic table, and was set with a white tablecloth, red napkins, and red candles adding their glow to the lights. It was the most romantic thing Danny had ever seen, and the thought that _Steve_ had done it was overwhelming. Danny didn't know what to say. "Wow, babe," he managed, finally. "You really went all out."

"I told you I would." Steve dared to kiss Danny's cheek as he passed by on his way to the grill to get the steaks. Danny blushed, but didn't comment. It was sweet, not demanding, a promise, but not a command, an offer, as it were. Danny would definitely take Steve up on it later. After dinner.

Dinner was nothing fancy—steak, baked potatoes, and vegetables, nothing they hadn't had together a thousand times—but the setting turned it into something very nearly sublime. Steve had gotten a nice Pinot Noir instead instead of the regular Longboards, and the candles reflected off Steve's glass as he raised it in a toast. "To romantic gestures."

Danny raised his own glass and clinked it with Steve's. "To romantic gestures. I gotta say, babe, this is a doozy." Danny leaned back and smirk. "Just don't think I'm going to put out just because you plied me with steak and fancy wine." He would, in a heartbeat, as soon as Steve gave the slightest sign, but he wasn't going to let _Steve_ know that. Let the SEAL think Danny was playing hard to get.

Steve set his glass down and reached for Danny's hand, squeezing it gently. "Danny, my behavior earlier aside, I don't want you to think I'm doing this just to get in your pants. I would _never_ treat you that way. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it, and after earlier, I'm hoping you do, too, but if all I get is that kiss on the cheek and a second date, I'll be happy."

Would Steve ever cease to surprise him tonight? Danny squeezed back. "Oh, babe, if you want me, you can have me, any time, any place. I know what I said, but you didn't have to do this to impress me."

Steve leaned forward, giving Danny a chaste kiss and leaving him longing for more. "I wanted to. You were right—I'm not very good at being romantic, but I want to be romantic for _you_. I'd wine and dine you every night if you wanted me to."

Danny didn't know what to say, so he took a page out of Steve's usual playbook and lunged across the table, smashing their lips together, barely managing not to knock the glasses over or drag his shirt through the meat juice on his plate.

Steve gently maneuvered them so they were standing clear of the table. Danny just pressed closer. This time, it was Danny who demanded entrance to Steve's mouth, and Steve willingly gave it. Danny's tongue explored Steve's mouth just as thoroughly as Steve's had explored his, delving deep as if Danny were trying to lick Steve's tonsils. Steve moaned appreciatively, and Danny just kissed harder. He didn't think he'd ever felt such longing and passion just from a kiss. Danny finally ripped his mouth away from Steve's but didn't stop, kissing along the taller man's jaw and down his throat, lapping at his Adam's apple which bobbed as Steve swallowed hard.

Steve tried to push him away. "Danny, stop," he gasped.

Danny froze. "I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to push."

Steve smirked. "Believe me, I didn't mind."

"Then, why'd you stop me?" Danny looked ready to dive back in, but Steve held him in place.

"I have dessert."

Danny managed to lean in despite Steve's gentle restraint and put his mouth next to the SEAL's ear. "Believe me, whatever you had planned isn't as good as what I have planned." He ran his tongue around the shell of Steve's ear to emphasize his point.

Steve groaned. "Oh, god, Danny, I want you so bad."

"You've got me, Steve. Just tell me what you want."

"Bed," Steve gasped. He broke away from Danny's searching tongue and grabbed the blond's hand, leading him upstairs. Once they reached the bedroom, Steve sat on the edge of the bed and guided Danny into his lap. Danny went willingly, straddling Steve and sealing their lips together once more.

The kiss turned frantic, each trying to pour everything they felt into it. Hands joined mouths, roaming over bodies, slipping under shirts, stroking down sides, across abdomens, and down to rears. Steve squeezed Danny's ass, pulling him further into his lap. Danny moaned as he felt Steve's erection press into him. He ground his hips, gratified by the moan he got from Steve, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough. "Steve," he gasped, unable to summon the words to ask for what he wanted.

He didn't need to. Steve seemed to know what Danny wanted. He leaned back, pulling Danny on top of him. Danny moaned again as the angle changed and their cocks rubbed against each other. It felt so good, even through all the layers of cloth, but Danny needed to feel it skin to skin. He tugged frantically at Steve's belt, but the other man stilled his hand's. "Easy, Danny, I got you."

Danny whimpered at being denied his goal, but Steve just rolled them over and sat up, undoing his belt and unfastening his pants. He pulled the dress pants down and off, leaving him in boxers with a wet spot spreading across the front. Danny got harder just imagining Steve's cock underneath, leaking copiously to produce such a spot. Damn, he needed Steve _now_.

Danny wiggled his hips to get Steve's attention. Steve ignored Danny's hint and leaned down, kissing him tenderly. "I got you," he repeated. He kissed a line down Danny's throat to the top button of his shirt, then unbuttoned it and kissed the newly revealed skin. He continued like that, one button at a time, kissing down Danny's body with each one, his lips fluttering against Danny's skin, soft and warm and driving Danny wild. "Steve!" Danny moaned again, his own hands grasping for Steve's shirt.

This time Steve complied, ripping off his own shirt much quicker than he had Danny's. Danny placed his palms flat on Steve's stomach as soon as it was revealed, tracing each hard plane of his abdomen. The muscles were hard, but at the same time, soft and yielding. Danny felt like he could run his hands over them for hours, but that wasn't what he wanted right now.

Quick as lightning, Danny grasped the waistband of Steve's boxers and had them down before Steve could stop him. The SEAL's cock sprang free, purple and engorged and dripping even more than Danny had imagined. Danny wanted nothing more than to run his tongue along Steve's cock and taste that precome, but Steve held him down when he went to sit up. "No, Danny. I want to take care of _you_."

Danny flopped back down with yet another moan. No one had ever wanted to take care of him. Danny was always the one in charge, always the one looking out for his partner. No one was ever looking after him, until now. The thought turned Danny on more than he could have ever imagined.

Steve went back to kissing down Danny's chest and stomach, not stopping when he reached the waistband of Danny's pants. He licked at Danny's bellybutton while he worked the belt free and unzipped Danny's pants. He tapped at Danny's hip, and the other man raised them obediently. Steve slid off Danny's pants in one smooth motion before doing the same to his boxers. The SEAL paused to admire Danny spread out before him, hard and leaking just as much as Steve, if not more. "Beautiful."

Danny squirmed, unused to such attention. He tried to protest, but Steve silenced him with a kiss. It grew heated, tongues dueling with each other, hips grinding against each other, cocks sliding beautifully together. Nothing had ever felt so good to Danny.

Until Steve paused and reached over to the bedside table. Danny whimpered at the loss of friction, but Steve was soon back, holding a bottle of lube. He drizzled some on his fingers and pressed one lightly to Danny's hole, tracing it several times before sliding in.

 _That_ was the best thing Danny had every felt. He moaned and thrust his hips against Steve's hand, but the other man refused to be rushed. He pumped in and out several times, lubing his other hand and using it to stroke Danny's cock in time with his finger. The twin sensations were overwhelming. Danny was afraid he'd come before the main event. He stilled the hand on his cock. "No, Steve, not yet. I need you."

Steve nodded, removing his hand and adding another finger. He scissored them gently, stretching Danny, then crooked them, hitting Danny's prostate. Danny cried out at the sensation and was rewarded by Steve doing it again. "More, Steve! I need more!"

Steve obliged, adding another finger and pumping a few times before removing them. Danny whimpered again at the loss, but the fingers were soon replaced with the head of Steve's cock pressing urgently against his opening. Danny bore down, and it slid in.

Steve paused and let Danny adjust. Steve was so _big_ and felt so _good._ Danny clenched his muscles experimentally and was pleased when Steve groaned. "Danny!"

Danny hooked his ankles around Steve's back. "Move, babe."

Steve complied, slowly at first, then faster. The sound of moans and skin slapping filled the room. Steve reached for Danny's cock and jacked it in time to his thrusts. Danny felt himself climbing higher and higher. He tried to deny the sensations, tried to hold off as long as possible, not wanting it to end, but the pleasure coiled deep in his belly until he couldn't hold back any more. He came, hard, long ropes of come spurting out, decorating his stomach and even landing on Steve's chest. Steve moaned in pleasure as the ropes hit him, then thrust once more and came with a grunt.

Steve pulled out of Danny and collapsed next to him. Danny felt like he could barely move, but the urge to kiss Steve, to touch him, was irresistible. He turned his head until he saw Steve grinning at him, head resting on one hand. Steve was smirking, and Danny gave into the urge to kiss it away. "That was amazing," he said.

Steve kissed back. "Yeah, it was."

"See, it was worth doing it right," Danny teased.

Steve kissed him again, harder, but still tender and loving. "If this is what I get, I should make romantic gestures more often."

Danny was definitely down with that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: It's been a year since my first real attempt at smut. Hopefully, I've come a long way!


End file.
